1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleat having retractable retaining arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical devices, such as vacuum cleaners, include a power cord which is intended to be plugged into an electrical outlet only when the device is being used. Typically, these electrical devices further include a cleat or cord winder to manage the power cord when the device is stored.
Prior art cleats include a center support about which the power cord may be wrapped and two fixed arms projecting in opposite directions from the center support for retaining the power cord on the center support. Prior to using the electrical device, the power cord must be unwrapped from the center support around the retaining arms. Although cleats are simple and inexpensive, they are often unsightly, shoddy, and prone to break.
Prior art cord winders typically include a spring-driven mechanism automatically winding the power cord with the press of a button. Although cord winders provide a quick and concealed manner in which to manage the power cord, they are more expensive than cleats. Accordingly, there is a need for a cleat which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.